1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window covering and, more particularly, to an auxiliary device for a window covering.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional magnetically attractive shade comprises a shade cloth, at least one magnetic unit mounted on the shade cloth, and at least one metal unit mounted on the shade cloth and spaced from the at least one magnetic unit. The at least one metal unit and the at least one magnetic unit are magnetically attracted with each other so as to fold the shade cloth. However, when the conventional magnetically attractive shade is located at a higher position, the user cannot easily adjust the shade cloth to the required position by restriction of the user's height and age, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when wishing to expand or fold the shade cloth.